Kittens Never Stay Kittens
by RumTumTugress
Summary: Jemima and Etcetera are the best of friends... but their lives will never be the same when they make their way from being a small, innocent kitten, to a wild queen.
1. To Tugger's Den We Go!

"Hurry up, Jemima! You slowpoke!"

"I'll show you, slowpoke, Etcetera!"

Jemima managed to tackle her best friend to the ground, and they began an epic battle to try and reach the Rum Tum Tugger's den first.

"He invited ME over!" Cetty protested underneath her friend.

"No he didn't stupid! He said whoever got there first was invited over!" Jemima argued.

Cetty let out a large sigh and then whispered.

"Fine, go see him, I'll let you."

Jemima smiled at her and started to crawl away on her hands and feet.

"SUCKER!" Cetty sang out loud and clear, shooting out in front of Jemima, laughing her head off.

"YOU CHEAPER!" Jemima cried after her, getting up on her feet and getting evenly matched with her best friend.

"If you make it there first you will only be my second best friend!" Cetty cried out.

"You will be my THIRD best friend!" Jemima shot back.

Cetty stopped and Jemima stopped.

"I don't want to be your second best friend!" Jemima wailed.

"I don't want to be your THIRD best friend!" Cetty cried in reply.

Both she-cats stared at each other and then slowly started to walk towards Tugger's den.

"What do we do now?" Jemima asked her friend.

Cetty shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Not go?" Cetty asked.

"No…" Jemima pondered, and Cetty pondered.

"We can go in together!" Cetty cried out, "Then he'll be FORCED to hang out with both of us!"

Jemima and Etcetera both nodded, and burst into giggles as they carefully made sure to step at the same tempo, and that their feet were evenly matched.

Both kittens entered into Tugger's den… at the same time, and looked around.

"Tuggers?" Cetty called out curiously.

"Maybe he's not home…" Jemima whispered, looking around at the strangely tidy den, with the clean couch, TV, lounge chair, and pink, fuzzy rug.

Etcetera let out a sigh, and strolled over towards Tugger's kitchen.

"Tugger?" She called out.

Not in there.

She went into his bedroom.

Not in there.

She went to his other bedroom.

Nowhere to be found.

"Did you check the…" Jemima asked.

"EW! No!" Cetty cried out, disgusted.

"Well… he could be." Jemima suggested.

"I'll check if you do…" Cetty whispered.

"I'll do as well…" Jemima muttered, and they both slowly, and quietly, snuck towards Tugger's "special" room.

Quietly both kittens opened the door up a crack, and peered in.

They saw scarlet, black, and the green of Tugger's comforter.

Both kittens looked down at each other, and fell to the floor, giggling their little lungs out.


	2. Kittens? Queen?

Jemima and Etcetera snuck off slowly, and as they did they were laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe he would!" Cetty giggled.

"I could believe he would!" Jemima laughed.

Etcetera giggled one last giggle and then let out a sigh, "Now what?"

Jemima didn't think about that.

"What's plan B?" She asked her best friend.

Etcetera shrugged.

"I thought that was your job," The white tabby mewed.

Jemima blinked in astonishment. There was ALWAYS something to do for the kittens! But… now they didn't HAVE anything to do!

"What is this world coming to?" Cetty wailed, and both kittens both started to roll around onto the ground, holding each other and crying.

Both cats stopped when they saw Gus and Jellylorum both giving them really strange glances.

Jemima grinned at Gus and he just kept staring.

"Uh…" Both the she-cats let go of each other and slowly backed away.

Etcetera got up with Jemima and they stared at each other in confusion.

"I don't get it!" Cetty cried out, "When we used to do that then they used to _laugh _at it!"

Jemima shrugged. It was kind of suspicious.

"Let's go ask my mum," Jemima murmured, walking off towards the oven, which was Munkustrap's and Demeter's den.

The she-cats strolled in to find Bombalurina and Demeter both giving each other manicures on the dusty old couch in the living room.

"Hey!" Bomba greeted, "How's life as a wild queen?"

"Wild queen?" Jemima and Cetty asked at the same time.

"Well… yeah…" Now Demeter and Bomba looked confused, "I mean, you're not kittens anymore."

"We're not?" Jemima and Cetty asked.

"NO!" Bomba cried out, standing up from where she was sitting, marching over, grabbed each cat in each hand and guided them over to the mirror.

"Oh… mah… gawd…" Jemima wailed.

What _happened _to them?

"I look GROSS!" Cetty cried out, looking at her body and her *ahem*chest*ahem*.

"I..." Jemima was speechless completely.

"I LOOK LIKE YOU!" Cetty wailed, pointing at Bombalurina.

And for that she got a smack upside the head.

"How did this happen?" Jemima asked Demeter.

"It's life, dearie!" Demeter said, smiling warily.

"I don't like life..." Cetty muttered, staring at herself, "I don't like it one bit."


	3. MATES?

Jemima whimpered and Cetty let out a small cry.

"It's not as bad as you think!" Bombalurina snapped, "Now toms will be attracted to you, and they will want to date you and kiss you!"

"EEWW!" Jemima and Cetty shrieked, cringing in horror.

"Will you stop being so dramatic?" Demeter asked, rolling her eyes.

"You're the one who's so paranoid about Macavity," Etcetera pointed out.

"MACAVTIY!" Demeter screamed at the mention of his name.

"See what I mean?" The white tabby asked her best friend.

Demeter glared at her and then rolled her eyes turning to Jemima.

"It's really not that bad, Jemmie. Soon you'll find a nice, fine tom to mate with… like Munkustrap."

"I DON'T LIKE MUNKUSTRAP!" Jemima wailed.

Bombalurina nudged Etcetera, "Wanna get some popcorn?"

Cetty nodded, and both she-cats slowly crept away, towards the kitchen where there was some fresh popcorn waiting for them.

"Munkustrap is a wonderful tom!" Demeter argued, "I'd rather had you with someone like him than that Tugger!"

"Tugger's better than Munkustrap ever will be!" Jemima hissed, "I don't want to grow up!"

"You will eventually! What did you think? You'll stay young forever?" Demeter mewed.

Jemima opened her mouth to argue but then thought it over.

"Maybe…" Jemima muttered.

"GO TEAM JEMIMA!" Etcetera sang, stuffing her mouth with more popcorn.

Bombalurina let out a small whoop and cheered for Demeter.

The mother and daughter looked back at both of their best friends.

Cetty gave an encouraging smile and thumps up… Bombalurina hit Cetty on the head.

Jemima let out a sigh and looked up at her mom.

"Do I have to grow up?" She asked.

"I'm afraid." Demeter sighed, rolling her eyes, "Now go find yourself a mate."

Jemima let out a small, 'yuck' but marched out of the room with Etcetera by her side.

Cetty and Jemima went up to Plato and Pouncival, who were gathered around Tugger.

"How do you spell your name, Tugger?" Pouncival asked, "I spell mine p-o-n-v-c-l."

Tugger stared at the cat… speechless.

"Do you even know how to spell?" Plato asked.

"Uh…" Tugger was again speechless, "I think… it's t-u-double gur."

Cetty rolled her eyes, "We have to mate with these idiots?"

Jemima shrugged, "I guess."

Then she turned her smexy on.


	4. Oh, boys!

"Oh… bbboooyyysss!"

Pouncival, Plato, and Tugger, who were gathered around the TSE 1, all turned their heads at the same time.

"How are you guys doing?" Jemima asked, strutting up to them, Etcetera followed her, staring at Jemmie's feet and trying to mimic her movements.

If it was possible, all three tom's jaws would've dropped straight through the ground.

"J-Jemima…" Plato stared at her as she passed him, putting her hand onto his cheek and walking past.

Tugger's eyes grew wide as Jemima approached him, sitting next to him on the trunk and blinking up at him.

"Hi…" Tugger meowed, slowly moving away from her.

"Oh, don't fight…" Jemima whispered, touching Tugger's knee.

Pouncival let out a small whimper and when Jemima looked over, Etcetera's face was within centimeters of Pounce's and her eyes were wide, staring at him.

"I have paid the Pied Piper…" She meowed… that was probably meant to be a seductive move on him… but turned out more as a… threat.

Jemima hurried over and snatched Cetty away, dragging her over next to Tugger.

"We're going out for a stroll after lunchtime..." Jemima murmured, dragging her hand across Plato's arm. (It made him shudder.)

"Well, gosh..." Pouncival stared at the two kittens, who were turning into queens, strut around before their eyes.

Jemima looked graceful and it flowed naturally... while Etcetera attempted to strut like her friend... failed and looked quite clumsy.

Tugger watched this, amusement was lit in his eyes.

"Have you been listening to Bomba again?" He asked.

Jemima and Etcetera froze and looked up at him.

"How do you know" Jemima asked.

The Rum Tum Tugger rolled his eyes and relaxed back on the trunk of the rusty old car.

"Electra and Victoria were just over here... trying that same thing out on us."

"They were?" Cetty asked.

"Yep! And... boy... that Victoria.. WHAT A HOTTIE!" Plato sang.

Etcetera hit him.

Jemima rolled her eyes and looked at Tugger.

"So... she's given the talk to every she-cat?" She asked.

Tugger nodded, "all exept Jellylorum and Jennyanydots. She's the eldest besides all of them."

Jemima nodded. It made sense, and she blinked as Tugger continued.

"Demeter, your mother, is Bombalurina's sister," Tugger meowed.

"Of course I knew that!" Jemima snapped.

Tugger simply ignored her.

"Well, she's told her that there's nothing more important in life then growing up and finding a mate. Demeter of course belived that and she set out, looking for a mate."

And when he said that, he shifted his mane.

"You did not!" Jemima gasped.

"Did so!" Tugger sang.

"PERVERT!" Jemima shrieked.

"Oh, Tugsie!" Etcetera sang, grabbing his leg and crying out.

"Well, after Bomba stole me from Demeter and she found Munkustrap... then she gave the same talk to Cassie and Tantomile."

It did make sense.

"Well, thanks, Tugger!" Jemima sang, grabbing Etcetera's hand and dragging her away from the group.

"Be sure to pay the Pied Piper!" Cetty sang, waving her little hand as Jemima disappeared behind the oven.


	5. Scrubbing

Etcetera let out a small squeal of excitement as she slid along the tile in Demeter and Munkustrap's den.

"Will you stop?" Jemima asked, putting down the sponge, "You're not even cleaning!"

"It's so much fun!" Etcetera squealed, getting back up and running towards the kitchen, which they were scrubbing, and she quickly threw down onto her legs, sliding along the slippery floor in excitement.

"Stop!" Jemima ordered, throwing her sponge at Etcetera.

"It didn't hurt me!" Cetty taunted, rolling back and forth… into the bucket of soapy water.

The next thing the kittens knew, water was everywhere, all over the kitchen's tile and was slowly seeping into the wooden planks that was basically the den's floor.

"Etcetera!" Jemima cried out, hitting her best friend in the back of the head. "Look what you did!"

"At least we got our bath…" Etcetera hinted, peeking up at her best friend.

"WE-" Jemima froze. She was right. Tonight the two kittens wouldn't be thrown into a large bathtub in Demeter and Munkustrap's den, to be scrubbed down, almost to the bone.

"You're right!" Jemima sang, starting to roll around on the tile, "If we get all wet and soapy then we would've already taken a bath!"

"YAY!" Etcetera sang, joining her best friend.

Jemima suddenly noticed not all of the water had been spilled onto the ground and she hurried towards the bucket.

"I HAVE WATER!" She sang, turning it over onto her head.

"NO!" Cetty cried out, tackling her friend, "That's MY water!"

"Yours?" Jemima sneered, "Does it have your name on it?"

"YES… um… well… no…"

Jemima nodded and dumped the bucket over her head, feeling the soap run down her face.

Then she opened her eyes.

"IT BURNS!" She screamed, running around in pain, running into the counter, and slamming into the wall, and falling to the floor.

Cetty watched in horror, then when her friend collapsed next to her, she burst out laughing.

She got hit on the head.

And just then, Demeter and Munkustrap walked in and they both gasped in horror.

Their floor was all wet and full of soap, Jemima was soaking wet, sobbing, and rubbing her eyes. Cetty was sitting next to her laughing, then when she saw the couple walk in she put the bucket over her head in shame.

"WHAT... HAPPENED?" Demeter cried out. Both kittens peered at the golden she-cat and looked at each other.

"In the bath." Munkustrap ordered, "Now."

The kittens both let out a large sigh and walked sadly towards the bathroom.


	6. Bathtime

**A/N: THERE IS NO FEMI-SLASH! **

**I don't write it, and I'm sure I never will. They don't take any clothes off, or anything. It's completely K+.**

**~Enjoy!**

**RTTugress**

* * *

Jemima and Etcetera climbed into the tub and stared glumly at Demeter as she walked in and turned on the water. In the Junkyard, indoor plumbing was very rare… the only ones who had it were Tugger and Bomba, Munku and Demmie, and then Alonzo and Cassie.

"BUBBLES!" Cetty sang, as Demeter poured the bubble bath that Rumpelteazer stole from a market.

"Why are you always here?" Munkustrap asked Cettie, walking into the bathroom.

Etcetera looked at Jemima and they both shrugged.

Demeter rolled her eyes and turned to put away the bubble bath and took out a hard-bristled brush.

Jemima let out a small squeal and hid behind Etcetera who was having a freak attack because of all of the bubbles.

"I don't want to be scrubbed!" Jemima protested, "It hurts!"

"It's the only way to get you fully clean!" Munkustrap snapped, handing Demeter a bar of soap from a small table in the bathroom.

Demeter watched as Munkustrap left the room and she set down the brush, went over to the table and removed a sponge from it.

"Here," she said, tossing it to Jemima, "No brush for you today."

Jemima smiled and catched it, "Thanks mum."

Demeter grinned back and nodded, "But bring home a date for dinner."

"WHAT?" Jemima yowled, snapping Etcetera out of her bubble fantasy.

"I'm making dinner tonight. Bring home a tom." Demeter ordered, "Or you get scrubbed."

Etcetera and Jemima both exchanged glances and then sighed.

Jemima nodded glumly, "I will."

Demeter smiled at Jemima.

"I won't be around forever, Jemmie. You need to find a mate."

Jemima rolled her eyes as her mother left the room and turned to Etcetera who shrugged.

"You can date my brother..." Etcetera suggested, "He can be fun... not when he's talking about his Warcraft skills."

Jemima stared at Etcetera, "He is kinda nice... and we used to wrestle when we were younger after mum and I came."

"And then he talked and talked afterwards." Cetty reminded her.

Jemima let out a groan, and let Etcetera love her bubbles.

She would have to. She didn't want to... but it would be better than being scrubbed.

Wouldn't it?

Jemima sighed and looked at her "claws." The purple fingerpolish that Bomba put on her was chipping.

She would have to repaint them.

Jemima slammed her head on the side of the tub.

She would take Plato for dinner.


	7. First Date

**For the record, I made up all Plato's attack moves.**

* * *

"What is this?"

"That's a plate, Plato."

"What about this?"

"It's a napkin, Plato."

"How do you eat it?"

"You don't eat it, Plato."

"What's it for?"

"To wipe your mouth, Plato."

"Then can we eat it?"

"You can't eat it, Plato."

This... was... TORTURE.

How could Jemima survive the night, eating dinner and possibly having to kiss the idiot! Jemmie took it back. Scrubbing was WAY better than this torture."

"When do we eat?"

"When mom says so, Plato."

He was so... STUPID! And to make it even worse, Demeter was forcing Jemima to eat with him alone in the dark by candle light.

"I can't see my paw, Jemima."

"I can't see mine either, Plato."

"You look like a ghost, Jemima."

"I'm thrilled, Plato."

"Do you want to know what I'm good at?"

"No."

"Okay, I can do a double, triple screaming banshee attack on warlocks!"

"Lovely."

"You're lovely, Jemima."

"Splendid."

"My triple blue and green staff with 90 power is splendid, Jemima."

"Oh, I bet."

"What's for dinner, Jemima?"

"I don't know, Plato."

"Why not, Jemima?"

"I just don't know."

Plato stared at his plate, and attempted to eat his napkin.

Jemima rolled her eyes and then looked at her mother when she brought in what their supper would be.

"Bon appétit!" Demeter sang, putting down the bowls in front of them.

Jemima felt very excited for a few seconds, before she realized what it was her and Plato would have for their first date.

Spaghetti O's.

At least Plato was thrilled, he started to immedietly order the biggest ones into a pile and the smaller ones into a pile.

"I like Spaghetti O's, Jemima."

She slammed her face into her bowl.


	8. Attitude!

"Jemima, I don't understand how you could do this to me!"

Jemima rolled her eyes as Demeter wiped her face with a dish towel, getting all the sauce and "O's" off her face.

"Mom, how could you give us, SPAGHETTI O'S! Couldn't you do some salad or something?"

Demeter glared at her daughter, "Listen to me, Jem. I asked his favorite food and he said those, so that's what you got!"

"I didn't want those." Jemima grouched, puffing up her cheeks.

"Drop the attitude, sister." Demeter hissed, "Plato had to go home because of you!"

"So?" Jemima snapped back, "I don't want to MATE with him! He's a nerd!"

"YOU'RE FATHER'S A NERD!" Demeter growled, "Now, be quiet."

"My real father is actually COOL!" Jemima yowled, "Why did you have to mate with that big, uptight geek?"

"Because I wanted to!" Demeter meowed, her voice softening, "And your real father isn't cool. He was evil, Jemmie! He killed his mate!"

"So?" Jemima hissed.

"Do you want to know his mate, Jemmie?"

"I don't care!"

"Bustopher Jones' sister!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jemima asked.

"She was Vicky and Misto's mother!"

"Well, she's DEAD!"

Jemima let out a huge huff and then stormed out of the kitchen, toward her "room" which was made up of a bunch of silver pillows and one big purple bed sheet.

She could hear Demeter start to laugh.

Jemima let out a large groan and got up, storming back over to the kitchen.

"WHAT?"

"You're really growing up, Jemmie." Demeter said, her eyes were shining in amusment.

"Dead people aren't funny, mother." Jemima said snobbishly, "Their dead."

"Not that, you've got your attitude." Demeter laughed, "I remember when I had that."

"UGH!" Jemima hissed, storming back into her room and throwing herself onto the pillows dramatically.

Until she heard knocking on her "window" a basic glass sheet built into the wall.

Peering outside, Jemima saw Plato.

"Jemima, Jemima, how I love Jemima!"

"Leave me alone," Jemima hissed at him.

"But... i brought chocolate!" And Plato produced a box.

"Did you eat all of the chocolate?" Jemima asked him doubtfully.

Plato paused and stared at the box.

"Maybe."

Jemima let out a huge groan and fell onto her mass of pillows.

What a geek!


	9. Serious Matter

"That is SO uncool!" Etcetera cried out, horrified by her brother's actions the previous night.

"I know, huh!" Jemima agreed.

"I know, huh!"

"I know, huh!"

"I KNOW, huh!"

"I know, huh!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP" Bombalurina screamed at them from the living room, "We're discussing SERIOUS matter!"

Etcetera rolled her eyes and adjusted herself on the pillow she was sitting on.

The two teens were in Jemima's room, also discussing serious matter.

"You need to go on a date with someone now." Jemima concluded.

"I don't want to!" Etcetera whined, "boys are icky!"

"What about Tugger?" Jemima asked suspicously.

"He's sexy... and he is not a boy." Etcetera answered, "He's a god."

Jemima rolled her eyes and then looked serious.

"I had to. Now you do too."

Etcetera let out a huge groan and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Who's it going to be?" The tabby asked, groaning, and Jemima smiled.

"I get to choose?"

Etcetera's eyes got super, super wide and she whimpered.

"I should NOT have said that."

"Nope."

Jemima grinned super, super wide.

"You should not have said that."

* * *

**I am so sorry for the short chapter, guys but my laptop is about to die and I need to finish! I hope you enjoyed it! 3**


	10. Cetty's Date

"Head up, Mungo."

"Head s'up, Mungo."

"Be quiet, Mungo."

"Qoiet, Mungo."

Jemima glared at the orange tabby in frustration.

"Will you ever be quiet?" She asked.

"Thout is a sorvice we don't provoide, ma'am." He answered simply, grinning his head off.

"Shut up." Jemima hissed, putting on Mungo's bowtie.

"Does I ha'alf to go on a date wit Cetty?" He asked.

"Yup." Jemima answered, dusting off his shoulders.

The two cats were outside, standing in front of the TSE 1. Getting ready for Mungo and Etcetera's date.

"Wheres are we goin' agains?" Mungo asked, twitching his nose.

"By the lake!" Jemima snapped, "Now, here she comes!"

Etcetera strolled out from behind the car and stared at Jemima, grinning.

"WHAT?" Jemima asked, frustrated.

"This is going to be FUN! Let's go, Mungojerrie!" Etcetera grabbed Mungo's hand and tugged him along with her, out of the Junkyard gates.

Jemima stared after then and then sighed, sitting down on the TSE 1.

"I hope she has a good time. She deserves it."

* * *

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" Etcetera screamed, almost tearing her fur out of her skull.

"CALM DOWN!" Jemima screamed back, "YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP MY MUM AND DAD!"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" Etcetera yowled.

"YOU HAVE TO!" Jemima argued.

"Too late, girls."

The couple of she-cats turned their heads around to face Demeter and a grumpy Munkustrap.

The teens were in Demeter and Munkustrap's living room, Jemima was listening to the radio, eating a chocolate bar before Etcetera came storming in, dragging in her passed-out date.

He was now sleeping on the chair.

The two mates looked at each other and then brushed it off.

"Mum, Munkustrap, you can go to bed."

"Okay," Munku said, walking back to his bed.

Demeter rolled her eyes and then nodded, following him.

Jemima turned to Etcetera and she let out a deep breath.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, it was going very romantically, he held me in his arms and stared deep into my eyes as if looking into my sou-"

"EW! GROSS, CETTY! Skip ahead!" Jemima hissed, covering her ears

"Well, we were eating... and Mungojerrie PASSED OUT!"

"Why?" Jemima was VERY curious to know.

"There was a spider on a tree." Etcetera grumped.

"But you're afraid of spiders!" Jemima argued.

"Deathly! But he's the guy! He has to kill them for me when I stand on a chair and scream as it skitters along it's merry way." Etcetera grumped again.

"Oh, quit grumping," Jemima grouched.

"I'll grump as much as I want." Etcetera grumped, "you quit grouching."

"I won't quit grouching unless you stop grumping."

"YOU'LL BOTH STOP BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND KNOCK YOU BOTH UPSIDE THE HEAD!"

Etcetera looked at Jemima, "Bombalurina's staying the night?"

Jemima nodded.

"YUPS. Her and Tugger are fighting. They'll just do mushy stuff in the morning and make-up." Jemima explained.

"Ah..." Etcetera nodded, looking towards the guest room that Munkustrap had made not too long ago with Alonzo.

"Mmm... strawberry bumblepie..." Mungojerrie groan in his sleep.

"Shut up." Etcetera hissed, throwing Jemima's chocolate bar at him.


	11. Sunrise

**I'm trying to make my writing more descriptive. So this chapter may be... very detailed. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**~Enjoy!**

**RTTugress**

* * *

Jemima woke up early the next morning, Etcetera was asleep next to her, curled up in all of those pillows. Jemima smiled at her, both of their first dates turned into complete disasters. Plato and Spaghetti O's for Jemima... Mungojerrie and spiders for Etcetera.

Jemima stretched as she usually did, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the cool light, for the sun had not risen yet. She let out another yawn and then stood up and walked out of the room and into the living room/area.

Mungojerrie was still asleep in the chair, but Jemima had to pry her mother's studded bracelet from his hands. When it was safely deposited in Demeter's jewelry box and that was hidden away... Jemima tip-toed out of her parent's room, and back into the living area. She strolled out the entrance of their den and into the Junkyard.

Looking around, everything was completely silent and peaceful. The only noise she could hear was a few bird chirping far off in a tree. Jemima let out a small sigh and then breathed in the glorious fresh air that could only be found in London.

Jemima then got a sly look in her eyes and then started to scamper up the pile of Junk, passing a few of the Jellicle's dens. Jemima headed up towards the highest part of the Junkyard, right by Pouncival's chair.

Jemima found it and peered off towards the horizon... smiling at how beautiful it was. The temperature was very warm, with a bit of a nip in the air, it was perfect. It felt just like Spring... like it should.

Jemima settled down where she was standing on her rear, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulled them close to her chest. Jemima put her chin onto them and watched the sunrise in full awe and amazement.

"Beautiful."

Jemima jumped in surprise and turned her head, to find a patched tom behind her.

"Yeah..." Jemima agreed, smiling at Tumblebrutus, then turning back to gaze at the rising ball of fire, rising over the horizon of London. Tumblebrutus hurried over to join Jemima sitting down.

Jemima grinned at him and he smiled back. When Jemima first came to the Junkyard a few years ago... Tumble had been Jemima's first friend. They had still been best friends... but he had his guy friends... and she had her girl friends. They seemed to grow apart, and the thought almost brought Jemima to tears.

"How have you been?" He asked her, smiling and showing his shining white teeth.

Jemima grinned playfully at him and then looked at bit guilty.

"What?" Tumblebrutus asked curiously.

"I just feel bad that it's been a while." Jemima sighed, looking down at her hands.

"I would no-"

"Jemima!"

Jemima's ears perked up as she heard her mother's call from the other end of the Junkyard.

"I've got to go... see you around!" Jemima murmured, getting up quickly and tearing off, without looking back at Tumblebrutus.

He stared after her and then let out a sigh.

"Yeah...," He sighed, "I'll... I'll see you around..."


	12. White Tiger,Panther, and What Jemima Is

**Yeah... this chapter written in a hurry. Sorry if it fails!**

**~Enjoy!**

**RTTugress**

* * *

"HE SAID THAT?" Etcetera screeched, squealing extremely loud.

"Omg, Jemima he TOTALLY likes you!" Exotica squealed, kicking her long, slim legs in excitment.

The three queens were sitting on the TSE1, Jemima sharing with them the evens that had happened early that morning.

"Why would he?" Jemima asked, biting her long nails, causing the purple nail polish, that Bomba had put on,start to chip.

"Hel-looo!" Exotica snapped her fingers in front of Jemima's face, "Why would he do it alone... and then he looked depressed when you left! It's SO obvious! Omg!"

"But... I don't think I like him back..." Jemima answered, looking confused, "Why would I like him back?"

"Quit asking questions, Jemmie!" Etcetera squealed, covering her mouth and gasping, "It's meant to be!"

"I don't think it would be..." Jemima whispered, looking at her hands, "I don't like anyone right now... well... maybe Alonzo..." The queen shot the black and white tom a look, but his back was turned... as always. He was on the other side of the other side of the Junkyard anyway.

Jemima sighed in disappointment.

"You can't date my sister's boyfriend!" Exotica hissed, extending long nails, "Paws off him."

Jemima's nose wrinkled up, "Maybe I don't want to."

Etcetera watched, slightly entertained.

Exotica let out a small groan and rolled her eyes, "Fine... go flirt with him. Have him turn you down."

"I will!" Jemima answered, letting in a big huff then she closed her eyes.

Exotica and Etcetera both waited patienly.

"Well... go do it." Cetty encouraged.

"I don't want to!" Jemima whimpered.

Cetty smiled, "Then let's go ask Tumble out."

"Noo..." Jemima groaned, falling dramatically to the ground.

Exotica looked down at the queen in the dirt.

"This is why I don't hang out with you guys," The slim she-cats meowed, getting up and walking away.

Etcetera looked over at Jemima and smiled.

"I think you're ready."


	13. Fall Fail

**Yeah... next lots of chapters is mushy gushy romance-y stuffy... stuff. JellicleJuggalo... I know you're a boy. You are welcome to leave anytime soon.**

**~Enjoy you guys!**

**RTTugress**

* * *

"Go!" Etcetera hissed, pushing Jemima towards Pouncival's chair, "go!"

"Nnoo!" Jemima groaned, slinking down to the floor.

"Get up!" Etcetera ordered, trying to grab her friend by the shoulders and lift her up.

"Mmm," Jemima protested, going limp in Cetty's hands and falling back to the floor.

"Geez, kid. You're just like Plato!" Etcetera sighed, "and that's not a good thing."

Well, as Etcetera was struggling along with the melting Jemima, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival caught sight of the two she-cats, both toms were by Pouncival's chair. Tumble was standing... Pounce was sitting cross-legged on the chair.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Pouncival asked his brother, nudging him in the ribs.

"Yeah..." Tumblebrutus answered, watching Jemima closely and carefully.

"I love how she helps her friend like that," Pouncival laughed, "She's so sweet."

Tumblebrutus didn't hear... he was still looking at Jemima, still beautiful... even when being dragged on the ground... looking like a bag of bones and flesh.

"But that Jemima..." Pouncival sniffed, "Boy, is that girl a freak."

"Freak?" Tumblebrutus hissed, whipping his head around, "What about her being a freak?"

"Well-"

Before Pouncival could finish, Etcetera clamored up next to the two toms, looking up at Pouncival and letting out a huge sigh, "I'm here."

Tumblebrutus and Pouncival both peered over the pile of junk and saw Jemima laying like a slug in the dirt.

Etcetera looked down as well and then looked at the two toms who looked at her.

"I had her with me a few seconds ago."

"Until...?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"I let go..."

The patched tom rolled his eyes and then jumped down from where they were, leaving Pouncival and Etcetera way high up.

"Jemima?" Tumblebrutus asked, cocking his head to the side, standing over her, "Jemmie?"

"Wwhhaattt?" The female grumped, getting up and rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked, almost to the point of laughing.

'NO!" Jemima snapped, "That person dropped me! Uh... what's-her-name!"

"Etcetera?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"No... Etcetera!"

Tumblebrutus rolled his eyes and then looked down at her.

"Need help up?"

"I don't need any help from some young ol' whippersnapper!"

"I take it you need help?"

"Yes please."

Tumblebrutus took her hand and helped her stand up.

Jemima nodded bluntly to him and set off walking towards Misto's pipe...

Then falling back down.


	14. Ow

**I feel that I have been neglecting FanFiction and my readers and reviewers. I'm sorry. Very sorry. I will grovel at your feet for forgiveness. FORGIVE!**

**~Enjoy**

**RTTugress**

* * *

"This one is for heartburn, and this for swollen ankles!"

"I take it... you don't have one for a headache?"

"Uh... no."

Jemima let out a huge groan and fell back onto the bed.

"My head huurrtttsss..."

"Suck it up," Tumblebrutus laughed.

The three cats were in Misto's pitch black den, lit up by the glowing colors of the potions he's made in the past.

"So there's nothing for me?" Jemima asked.

"Uh... no."

Tumblebrutus looked down at Jemima, then shot Mistoffelees a glare.

Tumblebrutus rolled his eyes and then reached down to pick Jemima up.

"DON'T... don't help me! I can manage."

"No you can't," Tumblebrutus laughed.

"I... I can!" Jemima insisted, rolling off the bed and hitting her head again on a table full of spell books.

"Ow..."

Tumblebrutus smiled down at Jemima, then looked at Mistoffelees.

He slowly reached down at picked her up by the waist, but he was quickly overwhelmed by how heavy she was and how limp she felt.

So he dropped her and she hit her head.

"Owwww..."

Mistoffelees frowned at Jemima and glared at Tumblebrutus, then huffed and hustled out of the cellar.

Tumblebrutus looked down at Jemima and then sighed.

"You're going to have to move sometime, Jemmie."

"I don't want to." She protested.

"You're gonna have to."

Jemima fell asleep.

Tumblebrutus rolled his eyes and picked both her arms up, and managed to drag her out of the cellar and into the open of the Junkyard.

Jemima woke up.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, baring her claws and showing her teeth.

"Home." Tumblebrutus grumbled.

"Where's home." Jemima asked.

Tumblebrutus rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

"Jemima!"

Tumblebrutus looked up and he saw Demeter come running towards them.

"My baby! Is she hurt?"

"She fine," Tumblebrutus grumbled, handing Jemima over to her mother.

"Oh my goodness," Demeter whispered, suffocating her daughter.

"But... eh... she hit her head. So she may be a bit... delusional." Tumblebrutus quickly said, before Jemima said something that could put Tumblebrutus in a world of hurt.

She probably would anyway.

"You can go now, Tumblebrutus," Demeter said, looking up at him and shooing him off.

"Okay! Okay!" But he didn't move, he kept looking at Jemima.

He slowly turned away and then padded away, quickly looking back when he heard her voice.

"Mom?" Jemima whispered.

"What is it, deary?" Demeter asked.

"Tumblebrutus raped me."


	15. Valentine!

Jemima woke up later, her head throbbed terribly, and putting her hand up onto the huge lump on her forehead, she winced in terrible pain.

"Feeling better?"

Jemima jumped in surprise, and looked over to see Etcetera sitting in the corner of her room.

Jemima was lying on her pillows, and she fell back onto them, closing her eyes.

"I hurt."

Etcetera grinned and then started to sing.

Jemima looked up at her and stared at her best friend.

"What... what are you doing?"

"I'm singing you to sleep," Cetty whispered, continuing singing.

"What song?" Jemima asked.

"I don't know," the white tabby answered.

Jemima groaned and fell back onto the pillows once more.

"Hey, Jemima."

"What?"

"Hey, Hey, Jemima."

"WHAT?"

"It's Valentine's Day, Jemima."

Jemima bolted up and stared at the wide eyes Etcetera with her creepy grin.

"It is?"

"Yup."

"And..."

"Yup."

Jemima got up and hit Etcetera in the face, storming out into the living room.

And there they were.

12 roses in a vase.

Jemima stared at awe and in horror. She walked over to them and picked up a small note nestled between the beautiful bouquet.

She noticed a fake rose sitting among the other fresh, crisp ones, so Jemima picked it up with a disgusted look on her face and walked over to the trash can, about to throw the thing away.

Then she read the note.

_Jemima, Happy Valentine's Day, I got you these roses. And my love for you will remain strong and pure until the last rose dies._

Jemima's eyes widened and she let out a small squeak, looking at the fake rose.

She felt her heart fill up with love and she looked down at the name and the love drained from her heart.

_Love, Plato_


	16. OMG!

**YAY! AN UPDATE! About time too! I'm sorry. It's been so nice out, and the snow is melting... and I'm lazy... and stuff...**

**Enjoy plez**

**~RTTugress**

* * *

"Puh-Puh-Puh-Puh..." Jemima's eyes were wide and she couldn't say his name.

Etcetera came up from behind her and looked at the card.

"What the..." Etcetera's eyes grew even wider than Jemima's.

"Puh-Puh-Puh-Puh."

Jemima and Etcetera looked at each other, horror struck, and then looked back at the card.

"My... BROTHER sent you these?"

Did he?

Jemima had no idea Plato could be so romantic, after all his Warcraft junk and stuffy stuff.

"You really don't need to like… have babies with him now." Etcetera whispered, her eyes were wide, so Jemima knew she was serious.

"I seriously wasn't planning that, Cetty."

"Kay."

But Jemima had to consider this...

Plato was kind of cute... besides all his freak nerd crap... he was a pretty nice guy.

Could... could she be... falling in _love_ with him?

_NO! _She hissed to herself, _I can't be!_

Etcetera poked Jemima's shoulder, "Jemmie?"

"What, Etcetera?"

"I need to go potty."

Jemima rolled her eyes and showed her to the bathroom.

Jemima got straight back to thinking... Plato and her...

Would the pieces of the puzzle fit?

Jemima didn't know. He was cute... and thoughtful...

_Oh my God... _

"ETCETERA!" Jemima screeched, and Cetty came running.

"What's up, pal?"

Jemima clutched her hair.

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE!"


End file.
